


kiss on the wind

by missingpages



Category: Chanhun - Fandom, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingpages/pseuds/missingpages
Summary: Chanyeol came into Sehun's life at his most downhill moment.But when things are getting laid, something bad is actually coming.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	kiss on the wind

Its been a year since the tragic scenery, Sehun was happily walking his way home when some people came running towards him looking so frantic. 

"Your dad, he..." the words came into his ears slowly, letter after one, "jumped off the cliff near the highway" 

Rummaging through the crowd, he didnt mind the ones he's bumping to, only to see a dead man swimming on his own blood.

Sehun can't speak a single word, he screamed on top of his lungs as if it can wake his late dad up and say everything's fine. Police men and authorities have gathered around and Sehun made his way down the river, seeing the the grievous sight in front of him, he knelt down and hugged the slightly cold body with blood drippings.

Gently caressing the face, "Dad, w-wake up... please... wake up... Sehunnie is here.." he murmured through the tears.

His mother tried to pull him up but he doesnt want to leave his father away.

"Sehun, lets go home. Its too late--"

"If only I came back few minutes earlier then he'd still be welcoming me home in his arms" he replied croaked whilst hugging the dead body.

A medic came onto their direction, they have to collect the body for more further guessings if there is some sort of foul play or worst, suicide.

Sehun threw his attention to a material near the scene, his dad's old guitar. The one that he played when he was teaching him in first grade.

He ran to pick it up and his mother guided him hom. 

It took them two days till the police announced that its a suicide. 

Sehun cant think of any reason for that to happen because the whole family is in good matter, little did he knew that his parents are having a hard time figuring out things that it has gone a long way and ended up worst.

Keeping him sane, he always have the guitar beside him, didnt even dared to play it. For the fresh memory, he kept it inside the box.

Music has been his comfort but he dont feel it anymore, his dad would always support his aspirations of becoming an artist as well as his own songs. Its like the whole building lost its biggest foundations.

Sehun felt like the world is playing a game on him that he cant even win. He felt nothing, helpless, nothing to be counted on. He missed his father's presence.

His mother tried to approach every single time but he always turn back.

How he wished that this was all some kind of twisted dream that will be sane when he wake up. But truth slaps indeed.

Also, its really making him a lot more angry when his mother, brought home a new guy. Same age as his father. 

Why is it so easy for her to deal with it and move on? Can she just atleast have some decency and respect? It was his husband who died a year ago? 

He ignored and avoided his mother though they are on a same house. Things were drifting away, the lady got a new lover, everyone moved on so quickly as if his dad havent been a part of their lives.

Sehun was the only one left and no plans to go further. For him, its only his dad that he can trust on everything, he dont want to give chances to other people.

____________________________________

Sehun woke up from his slumber with an achy body, maybe he overslept.

He got afternoon classes but its still too early to go, then he remembered how his 'old' friends were talking about a garage sale at a house nearby their school. Its got some music stuffs that he'll definitely love.

More hours to be spent, he rode his bike to the said store. And it got his taste for music, they got old collectible vinyl CD's from Beatles, Beegees and The Carpenters the he really loved. 

Also saxophones, old frames with famous musician's faces. Trumpets and a big tuba. 

Walking inside the house because some items are in there, an old guitar caught his attention. Dusty and few woods chipping out from its neck, pegs are full of rust as well as the strings. Slowly creaking whilst hanging on the dusty wall, it can be fixed though.

He gently strummed only to hear the messed up tune, but then he accidentally plucked a sharp string that caused a light but bloody slit on his index finger.

"Ow!" he scowled blowing his slashed skin.

He made his way out of the room, there's nothing much in there so he just bought the collectible vinyl plaques and went directly to school.

As for his expectations, its boring. History classes again with their boring teacher discussing with his humming-like-lullaby voice that made his other classmates yawn their big mouths, slowly close their eyes and tilted heads.

They all went back alive when the bell finally rang. Finally, he get to try the things he bought.

He went home excitedly and ran upstairs but before he could get to his room, his mom called out, "Sehun, arent you hungry? I cooked beef stew, your favorite"

"Nah, ill go down when im finally hungry" he replied coldly.

The old woman sighed in despair, the man beside him held his hand and squeezed to say "he'll be back. things are going a long way" with an assuring smile curving his liney lips.

Sehun felt so comfort and happy whilst humming through the music at the background, putting his hands at his nape and resting his legs at the computer desk. He never felt calm and peace for so long. 

Since his late father, he oftenly visits him at the City Cemetery.

Then he felt something from his fingers, removing those from holding his nape to look for where it is, the index finger that he accidentally slashed from the guitar string.

The pain seeped through his flesh, "Ah, fuck! Why does it hurts so much? Just a small fucking slit, damn" words rolling from his tongue can tell how bad the scar is, he waved his hand and blew it few more times.

Slowly fading away, the pain is gone. 

He decided to finish the homework that they were assigned and finally get some sleep because tomorrow will be another long day.

____________________________________

Sehun plopped down at the cafeteria chair with his considered friends gathered around the circular table.

"Oi, we have classes after break right?" Jongdae blurted out.

"Nah, you guys go. I dont feel like going, just need some time to breathe away," all of them nodded in unison, they thought that Sehun must be really tired and still grieving but the truth, he's done. With everything.

People stood up and bid goodbye and leave him in his still lazy position.

He put his airpods on then played some slow music, he then saw a reflection at his phone that someone is standing behind him. Sehun jolted and straightened himself and faced the stranger, "Are you alone? Can I sit?"

Sehun's poor heart skipped a bit with the sight of this glorious being in front of him.

Ash grey hair, hazelnut brown crescent eyes, snow white skin, pinkish lips flashing a precious smile that he has ever seen. Tall figure wearing leather jacket in his skin tight jeans with that Timberland limited edition combat boots. 

Magnificent, glorious, clap clap bravo! 10 point thumbs up for this sculpture by the gods.

Oh my god.

Sehun's head bobbed up and down as his only response, the stranger made his way to the chair next to him.

The boy's eyes were still glued at the stranger, he knew some few faces at the campus but this is definitely a fresh, freshest one.

"Im Park Chanyeol, I recently transferred here. What's your name?" the boy asked with a delighted smile.

The name kept on repeating in his mind, Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol.

"I....I..Im yours," he answered under his breath unaware. 

What the fuck? This might creep him out.

"Sorry, Im just-- My name's Oh Sehun" mentally strangling himself of his obliviousness. This is the first time that someone had approached him and now he's messing up.

"Well, nice to meet you Sehun," flashing a huge grin, Chanyeol replied.

Sehun is still daydreaming whilst his mouth agape. Mesmerizing everything, feeding his eyes.

Chanyeol felt awkward a bit, "Uhh, do I got a dirt on my face or?"

"No, no. Its just... I have to go to my next class. Bye," he stood up fastily to excuse himself from the embarassment.

"Okay, see you around then" he didnt looked back and still continued making his way out.

Gosh, what if I bumped on to him again?

Sehun's mind were overreacting with his actions. 

___________________________________

Getting prepped up for the next day, Sehun thought of bringing his guitar with him since its been so long that he strummed the strings.

Few professors cancelled classes for some important meeting, Sehun made his way to the garden.

Unlike before, the place got few more crowd, more serenity for him to play.

Sehun sat down the dewy green grass and zipped out the guitar that his father gave him on his 21st birthday.

He touched the words that are engraved on its fretboard, "daddy's rockstar"

Closing his eyes, feeling the breeze as it tousled his free shirt and his hair.

Strumming the chords of G, C, B, A trying to form some mash up.

"Wow! You can play guitar?" an amused voice spoke beside him which made him squirm a bit. Its Chanyeol.

"Y-yeah, but I stopped for some reason and now im firguring out if I still can" he spoke shyly

"You know, not to brag but I used to play on a rock band before" Chanyeol scooted closer to him, Sehun can feel his warm breath touching his skin.

"Really? Thats cool"

"Can I?" lending his hand to borrow the instrument.

Sehun just gave it willingly.

Chanyeol started off with some basic chords, watching him, Sehun was so immersed on how gloriously he looked like.

The boy started singing Creep by Radiohead. 

Sehun put that song on top of his favorites but when its Chanyeol singing.

He felt like the butterflies inside him were flying wildly within the song and the beautiful luscious voice that Chanyeol's mouth were rolling.

Latter looked in his eyes, as if he was serenading him.

Sehun clapped slowly whilst whistling when he was finished singing.

"Its been so long since Ive sung that song, it felt good" he murmured shyly

"Yeah, you looked good while singing. I mean, no homo but you look handsome while playing the guitar" his mouth were unaware of what he just stated but atleast he get to, at some point, defend himself from giving the thought that he had a crush on him. Or maybe, he's just overreacting?

"You know," Chanyeol scooted closer and there's only a three inch gap between them, Sehun can smell the fresh cinnamon on his warm breath.

"Youre really cute" Sehun was flustered on what had the guy just stated. Gay panic is the right word to descript.

How he wished the ground would eat him up, he dont know how to react. Cant even say one word.

"Uhm, I dont know how to say this but... okay Imma confess. Its now or never." still not answering, he just listened and anticipated on what Chanyeol is ought to say.

"The first time I saw you and the frequent times around the school, I find you really cute and I think... I like you" Chanyeol's corner lip curved.

Fireworks seemed to shower around Sehun, the angels sang hallelujah, he felt like heaven hearing those sweet words from the guy beside him. 

Not bearing any sound or word, Chanyeol glanced at him, "Are you gonna make me wait or should I go?"

"N-no" Sehun stuttered.

"I just.. I like you.. too" 

"Really?" precious smile flashed on his face, Sehun nodded.

____________________________________

After their sudden confession to each other, Sehun started to feel excited every single day going to school.

Chanyeol would always meet him at the garden, play his guitar, tell stories about themselves over bottles of orange juice and sandwiches.

Chanyeol sometimes taught Sehun some few powerchords, they sang together, and Chanyeol introduced Sehun to his friend, the little cute boy Kyungsoo.

The kid was wearing some kindergarten uniform, he wondered, of all the people around him, why this kid?

"Because, his brother used to be a friend of mine too. When he left, he asked me to look after this kid" he explain whilst watching Kyungsoo running around playing with the butterflies doing small giggles.

"Hmm"

Sehun kept stealing glances at Chanyeol, somehow their eyes met then flicker away.

He cant believe that someone in this circus of a world would actually like him, he felt very accepted.

As Sehun went home, he happily greeted his mother which was a bit shcoked of his sudden action. Its been years since they interacted as family.

"What's with the happy face?" the old lady asked with a smile

"I dont know mom... is this how it feels to be inlove?" he acted as if he was a princess daydreaming

"Hmmm, let me guess, is he handsome? Hot? Or cute?"

"All of your descriptions mom, he's all of it! He was like godsent!" he gestured at the heaven

His mother felt happy that her son has finally found someone. Sehun has never been this happy since, at some point the old lady doubted that maybe the new boyfriend would hurt him and she doesnt want that.

"You should sometime bring him here, eh?"

"You think so mom?" Sehun asked happily

"Yes. I want to see the one who's making my baby happy" the old lady planted a kiss on hus forehead and hugged him tightly

____________________________________

Sehun was out to Chanyeol's house to happily announve the great news but a car screeched resounded, a car rummaged and nearly hit him.

"Ohhh, its daddy's lame boy again huh?" people inside the car laughed, which reminded him of someone that used to do this everytime at school

"Fuck you Tony!" the bully that has never left him since.

"Are you still gonna stand there or you'll let me kill you? Id be pleased" the guy guffawed, a hand pulled Sehun away from the center. Its Chanyeol.

"Is there any problem?" they walked to the window side. People's jaw dropped as Chanyeol made trance.

"Is there any problem?" the voice raised an octave with some hint of anger.

"N-no," the car fastily scrammed away the two of them

"Thank you, Chanyeol" Sehun shyly commented

"I dont want you getting hurt, okay? Its the least thing I could do for the people I love"

Sehun's body stiffened at the words, Chanyeol's grip on his wrist softened.

Is he joking or? Did he really said that he love him?

"Are you.. did you really said that?" he want to believe it but it might be untrue

"Look Sehun, from the first time I saw you, Ive already fallen in love. Its crazy, I know, but this is how it feels right here" pointed at his chest, he grabbed Sehun's hand and placed it to feel the strong beating of the organ inside.

Words, flowering sweet words. Hearts beating the same rhythm with the other.

They wrapped themselves within each other's warmth.

____________________________________

"Im telling the truth Mrs. Oh, I really saw it" Jongdae stated

"I.. I cant believe you. My son wont do such, I mean, he might really be affected of what happened but maybe its true that he finally moved on the road" the mother calmly answered.

There has been rumors around that his son was seen talking to himself alone, laughing alone, or some creepy scene, whispering to something that can only be seen by him then some small giggle.

Theyve consulted one of Sehun's friends; Yixing's father, a psychologist. The medical personnel stated that Sehun might have some withdrawals that has been caused by the accident. Tendencies might be hallucinations.

But to Sehun, Chanyeol is real.

"No mom! Why would I talk to myself when I clearly have someone with me? Are you thinking that Im a lunatic or some hobo?" he angrily stated.

People wants to counsel him, they must thought he need help but then the help is already here. Chanyeol.

"Sorry Hun, I know that youve been through a lot and still struggling. But we are here for you, we love you" Yixing calmly replied as he always be

Still angry and adamant of his side. He showed them things that Chanyeol had given him.

The guitar, their photo together, and the flower when they exchanged I love you's.

Sehun ran upstairs to his room followed by his friends, mother and the psychologist.

He grabbed the big bag and unzipped, to his surprise,

"Th-thats your father's old guitar.." her mother breakdown

"No! No! He really gave me a guitar and.. the photo!" he searched for his thibgs at the table, tears were slowly trailing down his cheeks. The desperation to prove.

Sehun yanked a photo paper within his notebook and showed it to them, but his mother's reaction, Sehun turned the paper to only see that it was his father and him on the photo that was taken on his 21st birthday.

He rummaged through the computer table to find the flower that has wilted because its been a year since he kept the last flower from his father's funeral.

Sehun sat down desperately at the bedside, punching the material, crying out loud. His mother scooted closer to him, his friends were crying. How could this happen? The feelings? The affections and promises theyve shared? Its a whole ball of lie.

He thought Chanyeol was real. 

"Someone had contacted me, he's an acquaintance of that Chanyeol. He wanted to help," Yixing suddenly said.

____________________________________

"It was the night when his family were burnt down by the forest fire, he's the only one left. We drove somewhere down the road to get some fresh air because he's really in pain of what happened. Then he pulled out a gun from his car drawer, he asked me to do it with him, that I must follow what would he do. He shot himself because he's so desperate and hopeless of what is hapoening to his life. I tried to stop him, then he said If i really do love him. Ill shot myself too, then a loud bang ended it all. The whole scenery still haunts me" 

Tina, an old acquaintance, ex girlfriend of Chanyeol.

While making her statement, Sehun could see the fear the way her lips trembled and his hands were jittering.

"I moved away and comitted myself at the church. So I can feel protected," she cried.

Just then, the wind started blowing strongly. The windows got opened as the curtains flew high above their ceiling.

Light dimmed and bulbs started to crack.

"H-he's here!" Tina screamed.

"He wants you! He wants you! Go to the place where you saw the guitar that had slitted your finger, talk to him! Remember, dont surrender yourself!" 

Surprised, how does she knew about the slit? Did it happen to her before?

Unconciously, his feet walked to where it all started. Sehun got back to his senses when he was finally standing in front of the guitar display.

The floor started to grumble and a big wide deep gap appeared in the middle.

Sehun saw Chanyeol at the other side, the way he looked at him was far from the Chanyeol he used to know. Glaring at him as if it was tearing him apart.

"I knew youd be like them, leave me when Im at my happiest! Why do you all do this?! After I have given you my company!? This is how youre going to repay me?! I thought youre different, I trusted you!" 

Sehun got afraid of him even more, tears waterfalled his face.

"Im sorry! I didnt mean to hurt you! I loved you Chanyeol! God knows!" he screamed from the other side.

His mouth opened wide, bawling his eyes out, Sehun was in aghast as he slowly watch Chanyeol morph into some kind of entity. His skin was turning grey, flaky, far from the snow white skin complexion that the guy used to have.

Chanyeol's eyes were covered with bloody black color, his clothes were ripped.

He looked more like some zombie mummy horrifying entity. Sehun got more and more scared.

Legs wobbly, he slumped down.

"If you really meant what you said, that you love me, you'll jump with me" Chanyeol's voice has changed into some kind of demon.

Sehun cant even answer, his words were blocked by a lump inside his throat. He can only pant of what scene is in front of him. He just wanted to be loved, to be accepted, not this.

"Im sorry Chanyeol, you have to go. It wont be the same! Please Chanyeol, please. Let me go!"

A hand gripped Sehun's neck, Chanyeol flew across the gap.

"What did you say? You loved me right? You still do? God knows" Chanyeol scowled with some hint of sadness on his voice.

Sehun can barely breathe because of the grip, his eyes were still on a waterfall tears.

"Sorry Chanyeol, you have to go. I let you go," he cried.

Slowly, Chanyeol put him down and he slumped to the floor panting for air.

He can hear Chanyeol sniff.

"All I wanted was to loved by someone, now its all clear,"

"I-its not that," Sehun's voice croaked as he looked up

"No. I get it. Ill let you go to, but I just have one request" Chanyeol's original figure got back, his eyes nose lips skin were altogether the same again. The same figure that Sehun fell inlove with.

"Kiss me and tell me that you love me" Chanyeol bent down, tears were trailing down.

Without further hesitance, Sehun grabbed his face and slowly pressed his lips against Chanyeol.

"I love you, Chanyeol. I love you, I always will" they both cried and for the last time, Chanyeol touched his face, he closed his eyes

"See you in my next life," Chanyeol pinned his forehead to his.

As Sehun slowly opened his eyes, he saw Chanyeol's body has turned into ashed that has been blown away by the wind. Till the last remains, the lips trailed and followed the wind. Till the last touch.

Cold wind brushed his face and dried the tears away, he can still feel the touch that Chanyeol had left. 

"See you next life, Chanyeol"

**Author's Note:**

> yep. my cravings got satisfied.


End file.
